Who Are You?
Summary The "Who Are You?" commercials were a marketing point to advertise the GameBoy Advance SP to the general public. Most of them depict GBA SP's in certain situations and are completely devoid of any dialogue. There were 8 made in total and they spanned from 2003-2006. Different colored GBA SP's are shown with each release. Japanese Exclusive Commercial The commercial begins with students looking bored. They all check their watches, before the clock strikes 12. They all begin to flee out of the classroom and a little boy is shown trying to tie his shoelaces as they walk by. The teacher drops his papers in surprise and they are all seen sprinting out of the school. Two teachers appear to be restricting the students from leaving, however one student can be seen jumping over his hand, that he tries to barricade them all with. The rest run past as he's left bewildered. Each student begins to run through the city and one jumps on a bus, signalling the siren. Plenty of them can be seen long-jumping over the roof, while the others go through a hole underground. The others who went underground, are seemingly the same ones who run on an active train, while passengers look at the roof in confusion. A man with a white shirt, can be seen leaping from various objects that appear to be phonebooths. A bus, which appears to be the one from earlier comes to a screeching halt and the same man with the white shirt can be seen richoeting from a wall and running after the students. The camera pans out on all of the students congragating near a shop, where the same man can be seen placing an "available now" sign with a Nintendo logo. He looks in bewilderment as all of the students can be seen wearing Mario and Luigi faces, as they stare towards him. The tradermark "Who Are You?" logo appears in standard font and the Nintendo logo is shown. Trivia *It is never specified whether the man with the white shirt was being followed by them, as the scene where he ricochets against the wall, appears to depict him running after the students. *This and Mario & Luigi SuperStar Saga are the only commercials to use the "Who Are You?" Logo in a standard black font. *This commercial was later re-used and shortened for the release of Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3. Cobalt Blue GBA SP Commercial A plane is shown dropping a GBA SP. The GBA SP then exclaims "wahoo!" and continues to fall. Suddenly, the parachute peels off and the GBA SP can be seen plummeting to its death with the accompanied "Aaaah!" sound effect. Eventually, it plummets to the ground, causing a crack to appear. The GBA SP gets up unscathed and the "Who Are You?" logo appears in Graffiti Font. Platinum GBA SP Commercial A Platinum GBA SP is shown dancing towards an Oval-shaped Mirror. It checks itself out in the Mirror, before walking over to some deodrant. A Disco Ball and Dance Floor suddenly appear one-by-one and the GBA SP begins break-dancing. An "Oh yeah!" sound effect can be heard and the "Who Are You?" logo appears in Graffiti Font. Platinum GBA SP Commercial 2 A Platinum GBA SP can be seen in a Tatoo Shop. It looks at the first Tatoo that says "Mom" and shakes its head in disgust. It sees a Neon Unicorn Tatoo and laughs to itself. It looks at a Black Dragon Tatoo and looks at the audience with a nod of approval. It then walks over to a Tatoo marker, that injects the Logo into its lid and at the top of the controls, where the brightness button is usually found. The Tatoo Marker then draws the "Who Are You?" logo and the "GameBoy Advance" Logo is shown. Trivia *This is the only commercial that shows the "Who Are You?" logo being drawn in real-time. *This is the only GBA SP Color to be featured in 2 commercials. Surf Blue Edition GBA SP Commercial A Surf Blue GBA SP can be seen lying face-down on a Surf-Board. The camera zooms in on the Ocean beneath and the GBA SP stands up, swirling as the camera titls each time to show a different perspective. Finally, the camera shows the GBA SP up-side down, as it leaps off the Surf-Board and falls neatly into the sand. The "Who Are You?" logo appears over the Surf-Board. Onyx GBA SP Commercial An Onyx GBA SP is shown skidding, as it encounters a Jukebox playing classical music. It leaps over to it, faces the audience and inspects it. The GBA SP starts to gently headbutt it before giving it a massive hit, causing it to play Rock and Roll music. The music continues throughout the "Who Are You?" and "GameBoy Advance" outro. Flame Red GBA SP Commercial A Flame Red GBA SP is shown sliding to each side while closed. It then opens up and walks over to the audience. It begins throwing itself against the screen, until it gives up and rapidly throws itself everywhere. It then skids very close to the camera and the buttons are shown. It pans down on where the START and SELECT buttons would usually be, but labels them "Start Mayhem" instead. It then backs away and slams itself against the screen again. A visible crack is shown on the top left hand side of the screen, before the system spins towards the screen and shatters it. "The Who Are You" and "Game Boy Advance" outro appears. Category:Commercials